Loving A God
by MidnightHorrorShow
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was a young, arrogant god. When a nearby village offers him a woman named Sakura Haruno, in hopes he'll make the world better, Sasuke has his fun. At first. Over time, however, the two begin to fall in love as Sasuke regains his humanity and realizes he needs to be better. Eventual SasuSaku, godhood au (Short introduction, builds up with later chapters)
1. Ascension

Sasuke woke to the roar of the ocean, the soothing crash of waves against the shore clearing the fog of sleep from his mind. His lips were as dry as a desert, cracked and tasting salty, his tattered clothes drenched from the soft spray of the sea. His teeth chattered and he shivered as he forced himself into a sitting position, propping himself up on his elbow. The world was consumed in darkness, not a single star above.

Who was he?

Trying to remember things only brought pain, the dull ache in his head becoming a searing agony as he attempted to piece together his fractured memories. The moment he quit trying, his suffering ebbed away, leaving him nauseated. He lowered himself back to the comfort of the warm sand, deciding rest would be wise until his sickness passed. He didn't rest for long before a second problem presented itself.

Sasuke was parched.

With trouble, the man rose once more, his limbs as heavy as iron. He staggered over to the water and fell to his knees, sinking into the wet sand, the waves parting around him as he stared down at his reflection. His hair was a tangled mess that came down to the middle of his back, obscuring his left eye in the front. His jaw was covered in thick stubble, nearly a beard, and on his right cheek was a deep cut in the shape of a crescent moon. Leaning closer to the water, the man winced as he got a better look. It was fairly new, only a few days old at the most. He inspected it, barely brushing the tips of his fingers along the wound, and found it was cold to the touch. He shivered again and lowered his hand.

"Where..." he began, his voice hoarse, throat burning as he tried to form words. Desperate, he leaned down and gulped down several handfuls of water. He gagged at the saltiness and spit it out, coughing harshly as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

He wouldn't be doing that again.

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when he heard wheezing coming from his left.

"Nobody's coming for you, Sasuke..."

Looking to the man, Sasuke was impressed he wasn't dead. He was skeletal, his ribs visible, his limbs as thin as twigs. Patches of scraggly hair covered his head. His eyes were hollow and glazed over and the few teeth remaining in his mouth were cracked and yellow.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled by the man.

"I'm...I'm Uchiha Itachi," the man whispered. He looked up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, little brother. I'm so sorry..." He was almost begging, as if he had done something against him. "You...have to...live..."

The pain in Sasuke's head returned as he stared down at the dying man. Though he didn't really remember him, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He watched as his brother slowly crumbled to dust, swept away by the howling wind. Just as fast as he found company he was alone once more, now with a heavy heart. He sat alone in the sand, watching as the last of the ashes blew away over the water.

"I have to survive," he whispered to himself, rubbing his numb arms for warmth as he rocked back and forth. "I have to survive. For Itachi. For my brother. I have to..." The man froze, his head tilted to the side, his mouth hanging open.

Why did he feel sad? There was...someone...? A...man...?

Already the memories of Itachi had faded. Like smoke, they proved impossible to hold onto.

He wanted to give up, just close his eyes and let the darkness take him. What was the point of resisting? Just living caused agony. He was freezing, his body ached and he struggled just to stay sitting. The scar on his cheek burned like a thousand suns, despite being cold to the touch. He had no food. No water. How could he possibly make it? He was just about to give up all hope when he saw a small dot of light several feet from him. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled toward it, though every step he took, the light moved just out of reach. Gritting his teeth, the exhausted man forced himself to keep following. He wasn t sure why, but it felt as if the light was his only hope.

He wasn t sure how long he walked for. Hours? Days? It was impossible to know for sure in such a hell, but finally the light stopped moving. He extended a hand but stopped himself from touching the ball of light. Was it a trap? What would happen if he were to touch it?

Nothing could be worse than his current situation.

He reached out once more, feeling an intense heat coming from the orb. He took a deep, wheezing breath before pressing his palm against the object.

Heat traveled through his fingertips and up his arm. As the warmth spread through his body, his skin began to melt away. He let out a scream of pure anguish as his arm burned away to nothing more than bone. Once down to the bone, Sasuke s body began to burn away to ash. The ash hovered in front of him and glowed a bright purple, the brilliant light blinding the man. He fell to his knees and crumbled away. When his body had been destroyed, the glowing ash slowly began to pull itself together. Bones formed first before muscle and organs, his body rebuilding itself better than it had been.

Looking to the sky, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They glowed purple as lightning flashed through the dark sky. The sky lit up in an instant, a clear blue sky forming above him. The cold, wet sand and the roaring of the ocean faded away only to be replaced by countless trees and beautiful, emerald green grass. Flowers broke through the earth and grew around the bases of trees and as Sasuke placed his hand to the ground, a few small animals formed around him. Two cats, three dogs and a small rabbit surrounded him, forming from a cloud of purple smoke he blew out through his nose. He stood slowly, looking to the sky.

This was his world now, and Sasuke was going to enjoy it.


	2. First Meeting

**Quick notes about this story/AU (will add as I think of things):**

 **Sakura, by the time she meets Sasuke for the first time, is 18**

 **Sasuke isn't able to use his god powers when he's stressed/upset (figured that would make it so he's not too OP)**

 **The story will have some action (after all, monsters exist in this AU) as well as some slice of life type stuff (and romance stuff)**

 **At this point in the story, Sasuke isn't exactly a good guy. He's not evil, but he's forgotten what it's like to be human and is pretty arrogant/dick-ish at times because of his status as a god**

* * *

It had been 300 years since Sasuke's ascension to godhood. He made his home in the middle of a forest, with several villages popping up on the outskirts. Though he had created the humans (and several breeds of monsters), in a moment of boredom, he hadn't bothered to take care of them in over a century. Their petty fights and problems meant nothing to him. Several of the villages had tried to make offerings to him, in hopes that he'd heal their sick or give them food. But so far, he hadn't responded. He hadn't even been seen in 150 years. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't find out who he was. And so he had spent his time alone in his home, occasionally wandering his forest. Spending so long alone hadn't helped him at all, the man no longer remembering what it was like to be human.

Things changed one night when bodies began showing up.

The wind howled as Sasuke stepped into a clearing. The grass was stained with blood, several bodies and swords scattered around. Large claw marks covered most of the bodies, though some of the grass also seemed scorched. The swords were damaged as well, some broken and with some the metal was burned black. There had been several reports from the nearby village, Amberhaven, of men, women and even children going missing in Sasuke's forest. His eyes locked on to one of the bodies. The man had short, wild white hair. He seemed old, far older than any person Sasuke had ever met (though he didn't meet too many people). Kneeling by the man, Sasuke pressed his hand to his chest.

The man's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He struggled, though Sasuke held the man down with ease.

"You stupid humans...Why are you fighting in my forest? You have your villages," the young god muttered to the resurrected corpse.

"Ohru..." The man cleared his throat, struggling to form words. "Our village...Amberhaven..."

"Yes, get to the point," Sasuke interrupted.

"My name is Saito Kiyoshi. We were sent to find you. We have a special offer to make you, but on the way we were attacked." The two looked around at the bodies, Sasuke briefly wondering what had caused so much damage to the bodies. A young dragon, perhaps? A werewolf?

"There's been plenty of offers before. Why would I care about this one?" Sasuke asked the man. He snapped his fingers, his eyes and crescent moon scar glowing purple as the man was fully revived. His heals slowly closed, his breathing returning to normal.

"This offer will keep you stress free and happy. Please, just give us one chance and I promise you won't regret it."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't see the point, but he had been bored lately with nothing to do with his immortality. With a nod, he began to walk, motioning for the man to lead the way. They left the clearing and entered the forest. He looked around, his eyes glowing bright enough to help them find their way in the darkness. In the distance, snarls and growls could be heard mixed with the chirp of crickets and hoot of owls. They didn't make it very far before Sasuke stopped walking, holding up a hand for Saito to do the same. He looked around slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"We're being followed," Sasuke muttered. "If you're wasting my time..." He trailed off, letting Saito come up with his own possibilities of what the god might do. Before Saito could defend himself, an arrow struck Sasuke in the shoulder, piercing all the way through. He let out a growl of pain as he stumbled, though he quickly caught his balance. Snapping the arrow off, he pulled the rest through and threw it down. Turning quickly, he stomped his right food. Purple flames erupted from the ground, flowing forward all around them in 100 feet. The trees, grass and all the wildlife, as well as Saito, remained unharmed though a scream of pain broke the silence. Now knowing which direction the attacker came from, he looked over and snapped his fingers. Vines rushed forward, making their way through the forest. Just as quickly as they shot out, they began to pull back to Sasuke, dragging a man dressed in a leather armor by the leg. The assassin had a short sword at his hip, a dagger at his thigh and a bow and quiver on his back. By the time the man reached Sasuke and Saito, Sasuke's robes were soaked with his blood. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Instead of choosing the wise thing, the man decided he'd anger the god even more. He threw his dagger, the blade hitting piercing Sasuke's left eye. Sasuke let out a shout of pain and pulled the blade out, his eye stuck to the end of it. Blood flowed down his face, his remaining eye full of rage. "Fine, you want my blood?! So be it!" The vines wrapped around the man's body, pinning him to the grass. The man watched in fear as the angry immortal knelt by him and held his face, forcing his mouth open with a smaller vine. Sasuke leaned over the man, snarling softly as he let his blood drip into the man's open mouth. At first, it seemed as if nothing happened. But slowly, starting at the man's throat, purple veins began to spread over his body. He began screaming in pain, smoke rising from his mouth with each shout. His body began to swell, his eyes bulging out, before he burst into flames. In just seconds, the man's armor and skin burned away, leaving behind only his charred bones and weapons.

"Lord Sasuke!" Saito kneeled by his god and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Placing a hand over his missing eye, Sasuke shook his head. "It'll heal." He looked down at the bow the assassin had and picked it up. The blood on it slowly faded away, and the cracks in the wood began to fix itself. "Perhaps somebody in your village could use this." Already, his eye had stopped bleeding. The wound in his shoulder was already closing, and with a snap of his fingers the blood on his kimono flowed off him and onto the grass. "We should continue, but this offer of yours better be worth my time."

It didn't take long for the two to get to the edge of the forest after that. When they stepped out, Sasuke saw a wooden fence, 20 feet high, surrounding the village. The gates were open, and inside he could see it was a small, somewhat new looking village. As they got closer, he could hear voices and people gathering. When Saito and him stepped into Amberhaven, a crowd had gathered around the gates. Several torches hung from the inside of the wall, illuminating the village.

That was the first time Sasuke saw her.

Standing in the center of the crowd was a young woman. Her hair, which went down to the middle of her back, was pink. That caught his attention immediately, with all the other villagers having normal hair colors. The woman wore a simple white kimono, the woman nervously messing with a strand of her hair as she saw him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her eyes were green like emeralds, and her smile...

"Lord Sasuke, this is Amberhaven," Saito said at his side, waving his hand toward the woman. "And she...She is our offering to you, in hopes that you'll help this village."

"M-My name is Sakura Haruno," she said softly with a bow. When she stood back up, her cheeks were pink and she had a warm smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with joy. "My whole life, I've waited to meet you."

"I see...and What exactly are you offering me?" Sasuke questioned. He rubbed at his healing eye, a dull ache starting as it began to heal. "I have all I could want."

Sakura glanced at Saito before looking back at Sasuke.

"We know your secret, Lord Sasuke," she whispered gently. "I'm to keep you calm and relaxed, so you may help the world you created." She took a step forward, hesitated, then took another step. "I've been taught how to cook. I can clean for you, sew for you, offer you massages..." she explained, trying to think of all the ways she could relax her god. "Whatever you require of me."

The crowd turned their focus to Sasuke, their eyes full of hope. Would they finally have the help they so desperately needed? Would their offering be enough...? Finally, after several quiet minutes, the god stepped forward.

"And what about your body?" he finally asked. Several of the villagers, including Saito, looked shocked by his question. Sakura, however, was far too innocent to understand quite what he meant. She tilted her head a little and stopped playing with her hair.

"My...body?" Sakura glanced into the crowd at her parents for help. She didn't want to disappoint her master so soon!

"Show me your body," Sasuke commanded. At this, Sakura's parents stepped forward. Her mother stepped in front of Sakura and shook her head, looking at Saito with wide eyes.

"Saito, you never said this would be part of the offering!"

"I didn't...Expect this," was all Saito could reply, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

"Well?"

"I...Okay," Sakura whispered. Slowly, with shaking hands, the young woman began to remove her kimono. She let it drop and crossed her arms over her chest, shivering as the cold wind hit her body. "Is...This fine?" she asked, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She took a deep breath before she lowered her arms, exposing her chest to the man.

"And nobody's touched her?" he questioned before looking at her body. She shivered in silence as he glanced first at her breasts, her nipples stiffening from the cold. He stepped forward and gently cupped her breasts. Sakura jumped when his cold skin touched her, though she quickly made herself relax, not wanting to upset the man. He ran his hand down her body, feeling her stomach. Next, he felt her arms, running his fingers along her skin lightly. "You seem to have a strong body," he murmured. He then gently opened her mouth, humming softly as he looked at her perfect teeth. When he finished his inspection, he snapped his fingers, her clothes slowly returning to her body.

"Very well...What is it your village wants from me, Sakura?" The crowd let out a relieved sigh when he agreed, though many still looked upset that they'd be losing her.

"The world needs you, Lord Sasuke. It's not just our village," Sakura explained. "If you promise to help us, then I will go with you. I promise you'll never regret it, so please...help us." Sakura bowed once more. The two locked eyes (eye, in Sasuke's case), cold black staring into gentle green. When he didn't refuse, she continued. "There are monsters, bandits...Sick and wounded, hunger...You've been away for a long time." The pink haired woman looked at her parents and frowned. "And I have a special request."

"Very well, what is your request?" He flinched as she took his hand. It had been a very long time since he willingly let someone touch him, and he wasn't used to the gentleness she showed. As she began to walk, he followed her, her parents following along as well. They walked through the village, leaving the crowd behind. When Sakura stopped walking, the four stood in front of a small hut. Inside, soft crying could be heard. "Who is that?"

"My little brother, Kai...he's been very sick lately, and we're not sure he'll make it. If you could help him..." Though he had agreed to help them, she didn't want to push her luck. From what she had read and heard about him, Sasuke wasn't the most patient person in the world. If he wanted to leave without helping, she had no way to stop him. Once again, thankfully, he didn't argue. Instead, he seemed a little amused. After he gave a nod, Sakura took him inside, leaving her parents outside to wait. Inside, the cries were louder. They walked through the small home, stepping up to a small wooden crib. Laying inside was a tiny baby, his skin pale as snow, patches of red covering his skin. The baby, though crying, struggled to breathe, making a wheezing sound with every breath. He stopped crying long enough to cough harshly and whimper in pain before right back to his sobs.

"Hello, little one," Sasuke greeted the baby. He studied him, checking the redness, pressing a hand to his stomach. He let out a soft hum before he pulled his hand away, biting his thumb until it began to bleed. "Though my blood can kill when needed, it may also heal. Your little brother will be fine soon enough." Blood dripped from his thumb, falling onto Kai's lips, slowly going into his mouth. The baby's body began to glow a bright purple, the entire room lighting up, so bright that Sakura had to shield her eyes. When she looked back, the red spots were starting to fade away, Kai's skin returned to it's usual color and his wheezes soon grew softer until his breathing was back to regular. He even began to giggle a little, his little legs kicking around as he looked up at the two.

"He's fine now. If he ever gets sick again, a few drops of my blood, the blood of a god, will fix him."

Sakura hugged him tightly, surprising him yet again. He allowed the hug, though he just stood there in silence, unsure of what to do. Her embrace was warm, relaxing...

"We'll head out soon, Sakura. Gather your things," he muttered, ruining the moment. He pulled from her hug and walked out of the house, leaving her behind to prepare herself.

Sakura stared at the floor, a small frown returning to her face. Did he not like her? Her life now belonged to him, and she had always wanted to meet him. This was definitely not how she thought their first meeting would go. But he had agreed to help, as well as saving Kai's life.

She didn't take very long to get ready and was outside by his side in just 10 minutes. Together, the two neared the gates, the crowd following. Many people thanked Sakura for what she was doing, though a few were glaring at Sasuke. They were stopped just before leaving, Sakura's father blocking their path.

"I know you agreed to help us, but if you hurt my daughter in any way, I swear I will find a way to make you regret it."

The threat actually amused Sasuke. He could warp reality as he pleased, cause storms or bring the dead back as well as so much more. Yet this human thought he'd be able to do anything? He smirked, shaking his head, chuckling. "You gave me Sakura. I'll do as I please now," he pointed out. Kizashi glared, but Sakura shook her head, not wanting to see her father hurt. "Now get out of my way, old man."

Sasuke and Sakura continued walking, and with a snap of his fingers, Amberhaven's gates shut, making sure the village would be safe for the night. He might not have been polite about it, but Sasuke would keep his promise of watching over the villages.

As the two entered the forest, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura. The two were surrounded by a blinding light, their bodies becoming transparent. Sakura felt lightheaded as they flickered forward several feet at a time, traveling through Sasuke's forest faster than any human could. When they stopped moving, and her body became solid once more, Sakura bent over slightly and threw up. She felt like she would collapse at any moment, her vision blurred.

She slowly looked up.

In the middle of a clearing was a large wooden cabin, far larger than any of the homes in Amberhaven. In front of the house was a large pond, the water crystal clear and glowing a soft blue. The plants scattered around the property let off a soft green glow, but the most impressive thing was the trees. Each one was a different color, each with its own unique glow. Red, blue, purple, pink, orange and yellow. The leaves of the trees were all pink, blowing freely with the wind. The house itself had a soft layer of moss on it, though she could see inside was normal. Instead of torches, large mushrooms hung from the walls and ceiling, each room lit up from the soft glow of the mushrooms. The air around her was no longer cold, despite the wind blowing. It wasn't hot, either, though. She felt completely comfortable. In the distance, owls could be heard hooting and crickets chirping. The strangest thing of all, when she looked to the sky, was the moon. It was a crescent moon. Instead of being white, though, it glowed a soft purple, just like Sasuke's eyes.

"Welcome to your new home, Sakura."


	3. Mistpeak

Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in his pond. Steam rose from the water, the heat causing beads of sweat to form on his forehead. As he began to relax, his sore muscles started to feel better. He had both of his eyes now, the left eye having grown back as he slept. He felt good. Not only did he have the warmth of his pond, but he had gained a...What was she? His maid? His follower? A friend, perhaps? He wasn't too sure how he felt about Sakura yet, though he couldn't deny she was beautiful. From her long pink hair, to her beautiful green eyes, he found her fascinating. Far more interesting than the other humans, at the very least. With a soft sigh, he sank lower in the water and closed his eyes.

"Lord Sasuke?"

"Hmm...so you're finally awake. Want to join me?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Well, I'd like to see your body again if nothing else," he admitted with a shrug. He opened an eye when she didn't reply and saw her frowning. "Don't look so upset. I saved your brother, didn't I? I'm not asking too much, am I?"

She shook her head quietly. She shrugged off her kimono and walked quickly to the pond, slipping in across from the man. She sank low, the water up to her nose, her long hair floating in the water. She looked over at him, half her face covered with her pink hair. She watched him, the god resting with his eyes shut. She shifted a little, scooting just a little closer.

"Um...Lord Sasuke?" she finally said. "I...I don't want to bother you, but..."

He remained motionless for several seconds before he opened his eyes. He stared right at her, locking eyes with her. He held her gaze as he reached up to rub his crescent moon scar, barely touching it with the tips of his fingers. He lowered his hand and finally nodded. "What is it, Sakura? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"No, I ate the food you left me. Thank you. But...shouldn't you check on some of the other villages? You did make a promise..."

He breathed deeply, exhaling slowly, blowing the steam away from his face. He had made a promise, though so did she. He studied her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Very well. But I want something from you before I leave."

"Of course, Lord Sasuke. What would you like?"

Sasuke sank into the water with a smirk and moved to her, popping back up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. He gripped her hips tightly and said, "Well, I want your body." He cupped her breasts and kissed her neck. He chuckled as she tensed up a little. "What is it?"

"I...I've never done this sort of thing before, Lord Sasuke."

He stopped teasing her body and pulled away from her. Though he knew he could just take what he wanted from her, he had an idea that he thought would be far more fun for him. He moved out of the water and sat on the edge of the pond, looking down at her. Sakura looked up as the steam cleared and blushed as she found herself with her face near his crotch. He was already getting hard, and Sakura guessed his length was around 8 inches long once it became fully hard. He reached out slowly, then gripped her hair tightly, pulling her face closer.

"Name the village and I'll head out soon," he murmured.

"M...Mistpeak," she whispered, blushing as he pressed his cock against her face. It was warm against her cheek, and each twitch made her shiver. "What do I do?" She paused, glancing at his shaft. "I mean...with your penis," she explained, whispering the last part so softly that he barely heard her.

"Just use your tongue for now. I'll enjoy the rest of your body at some point."

Sakura took a deep breath as she pulled back from his shaft, relaxing only a little as he let go of her hair and allowed her to move. She leaned forward willingly this time and stuck her tongue out, pressing it against his shaft. It twitched a little and so the woman repeated it a few times. With no experience, she had no idea how to pleasure the man.

When he suddenly pulled away, she looked up with a soft frown. "Lord Sasuke...? I'm sorry, I'm not..."

"Perhaps your village should have taught you how to pleasure as well as all the other things you learned," he muttered. He stood from the pond and with a snap of his fingers his clothes formed on him. "I'll go check on...Mistpeak, was it? Watch the house while I'm away, and if anybody shows up, kill them." He paused, seeing tears in her eyes. He let out a frustrated sigh and stomped his food. Slowly, a short, crimson sword formed in front of her. The blade had a feint glow to it and gave off a pleasant warmth. "This is Sun Strike. It will allow you to call on the power of the sun during battle to burn your enemies away." He kicked it into the pond, splashing water in the woman's face. "Try not to lose it." Without waiting to see how she'd react, Sasuke walked off and faded away.

He didn't see Sakura crying, covering her face with her hands.

The village Sasuke arrived at was far worse than Sakura's. It had no walls, and most of the homes seemed damaged in some way. Broken doors, missing chunks of the roofs or entire walls broken. There were several dead bodies in the streets as well as sick and injured. Crying, coughing and whimpers could be heard all through the village. The middle of the small village had a large pit of burning bodies. To handle disease, Sasuke figured. The entirety of Mistpeak smelled horribly of death and decay.

No wonder Sakura had picked this village.

"Get out of our village, outsider!"

Sasuke looked over as a blonde man, no older than 18, rushed at him with a small dagger. He had blue eyes and his blonde hair was spiky and dirty like the rest of the village, with odd whisker marks on his cheeks. When the blonde reached him, and attempted to stick the blade between his ribs, Sasuke's body became smoke. The blade passed through him harmlessly and he stepped out of the way before becoming solid once more. He slammed his fist into the boy's chest, a sickening cracking sound heard when his fist hit. The boy fell back, coughing blood and clutching his chest. Despite the damage, he didn't shed a single tear. Sasuke liked this.

"If you're going to kill a god, get a bigger knife, kid. Who are you?" A ball of light left Sasuke's chest and floated over to the injured blonde. The orb lowered into his mouth, glowing brightly before it faded away, fixing the ribs that were broken.

When he stopped writhing in pain, and could speak, the boy glared. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Who the hell are you?"

"You aren't very bright are you? I told you I'm a god. How many of those do you know of?" He sighed and shook his head. "Anyway. Why does your village need me? What caused this place to fall apart."

It was Naruto's turn to become angry. He stood in front of Sasuke and shoved him hard. For just a split second, his eyes seemed to turn red before returning to normal. "If you hadn't left us alone, things wouldn't be so bad! My parents are dead! You created humans, right? Then why haven't you done anything to keep us safe?!" He shoved the god again and let out a frustrated scream. "You created the monsters!"

Sasuke stepped closer, grabbing the blonde by the throat. He backed him up into a rundown house, slamming him into the rotten wall. He leaned in, speaking in a flat tone. "I may have created your kind, boy. But what you do isn't my problem. Yell at me again and I'll burn this worthless village to the ground, got it? Now tell me what I need to know."

"Fine, you bastard. There's been a monster coming around lately. As long as it's alive, we'll never be able to fix things here."

Sasuke let him go and stepped back, looking around the village. He wasn't sure it was worth the effort saving, but he had made a promise to Sakura and her village. Still, he wasn't used to dealing with humans. Were they all so loud and annoying? Maybe creating them had been a mistake. A very tiny voice in the back of his mind pointed out some were good, like Sakura. He forced himself to stop thinking of the woman and turned his focus back to Naruto.

"Let's go, boy. You'll take me to this monster and I'll handle the rest."

The young man seemed unsure about helping, but then narrowed his eyes as he thought about his parents. He nodded a little and began walking away from the village, not wanting the others to be involved. The village had already suffered enough, there was no way he'd bring more misery to them. They walked until the village was out of sight and the two were standing in an open field. "We'll do this here."

Sasuke studied his surroundings. There would be nowhere for the monster to hide, when it showed up, and nothing it could use against them. "Tell me about this monster."

"We don't exactly have a lot of survivors we can ask, ya know. But, it seems to have...some sort of magic. It looks like it can produce your greatest fear to use against you. Not only that, but its claws have some weird poison that causes extreme paranoia and fear. Other than that, I guess it's just a big beast. Hits really hard."

"I see...Is there anything else I need to know?"

"That's all I know...Well, it does seem to have some kind of poison. But I'm sure a god like you will be just fine. Now, I'm going home. Don't bother showing your face again until you fix this."

Sasuke sighed as he sat. He decided to rest up until the monster arrived, unsure of which of his creations he would be fighting. From Naruto's information, it sounded vaguely familiar. He couldn't be sure though. When you had eternity, memories began to blur together after awhile. He closed his eyes and sat completely motionless.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long. When the ground began to rumble, he opened his eyes once more.

The monster was large, at least 10 feet tall and standing on two legs. The surface of its body looked as if blood was flowing over it. It had horns coming from its head, large fangs and hollow eyes. Its fingers ended in claws, the arms massive. When it saw Sasuke, a look of hate appeared on its face.

"You..." it whispered. Its voice was deep and rough, a soft snarl coming out with his words. "You will be my dinner."

"I somehow doubt that. Trust me, I'm a lot harder to kill than I look."

The monster rushed him, swinging his fists downward. Dozens of vines burst from the ground and wrapped around his arms, holding them in place an inch from Sasuke's face.

"Look, I'm a god. This isn't going to go how you expect."

The monster ripped the vines and grabbed Sasuke by the face. He lifted him and began to squeeze, but Sasuke turned into a dark smoke and floated several feet behind the creature. He reformed, rubbing his jaw slowly. He watched as the monster turned toward him. "I told you, there's really nothing you can do to me. I'm a god. The only thing you'll accomplish is prolonging your death."

Sasuke watched as a small spot of darkness appeared in the ground in front of him. He watched as it spread. The darkness covered the grass and soon he was standing in total darkness, unable to see even an inch of front of his face. For the first time in centuries, he felt uneasy. He felt cold and his body began to grow numb from the sudden temperature drop. He shivered and rubbed his arms. He snapped his fingers, trying to force the darkness away. It didn't work. He tried a few more times and became more tense with each unsuccessful try. He began to walk and scanned the darkness for any sign of the monster. If he killed the beast, the darkness would leave, right? It would be so easy for a god to accomplish.

And yet as Sasuke walked, eyes darting around, his fear only grew. He wasn't sure why, but the darkness felt...familiar.

"Where the fuck are you?" he shouted. "Your little trick won't do you any good when I find you."

He stopped walking when he heard a soft wheezing to his right. He turned his head and looked down, his heart pounding against his chest. When an ice cold hand gripped his ankle, Sasuke flinched and closed his eyes tightly. He forced himself to look again when the icy hand squeezed harder. When he looked down, he finally saw the body. The flesh was gone, leaving only a skeleton. Its teeth were cracked, most of them missing. Despite this, it seemed to smirk up at him.

"You let me die, Sasuke," the skeleton said, the few remaining teeth clacking together. "And after all these years as a god, you haven't saved me?"

"Who..." Sasuke's voice broke. He cleared his voice and pulled away, bringing the skeletal arm with him. The skeleton laughed, teeth breaking as they clacked together. "Who the fuck are you?"

The skeleton slowly sat up. Its eye sockets glowed briefly before returning to darkness.

"Don't act so tough, boy," the skeleton replied. "I know your future. We both know you'll die alone."

Sasuke kicked the skeleton away. The bones turned to dust the moment he touched them, the wind blowing it away. He stared for a moment before shaking his head. "This isn't real," he muttered. "It can't be..." He looked down at his hands and frowned. "No...it isn't real. That boy...Naruto? He said this would happen."

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists as he looked around. "There's no point using illusions on me! They..." He cleared his throat when his voice broke. "They won't work on me anymore. Show your..." Before he could finish his words, one of the horns from the monster pierced through his body, stabbing through his left lung. Blood dripped from the tip of the horn and pooled at his feet. He reached up and grabbed the horn as he looked into the monster's eyes.

"Little weakling," the monster snarled. "You'll die like all the others."

"I've tried that already," Sasuke muttered. "It's a little hard for me to die." He gripped the horn tighter and ripped it from the monster's head. They stumbled back from each other, the monster roaring in pain as Sasuke removed the horn from his chest. "I don't care about those villagers, but I promised someone I would help them." He spit out blood and threw the horn forward. It turned into 100 shards midair, each piece stabbing into the monster's chest. The shards slowly sank into his body, the wounds sealing shut one by one. The monster screamed once more and rushed forward. He got within inches of Sasuke when the ground beneath its feet softened. The monster quickly sank until only its head was visible.

Barely able to breathe, Sasuke kneeled in front of the monster and placed his hand on its head. He coughed harshly, staining the grass below with his blood. He stared at the monster, his vision starting to blur. "You..." he began, his voice barely a wheeze. "You will...never...hurt that village again..." Too weak to say more, Sasuke simply let the ground swallow the rest of the demon. He stood, legs trembling and body aching, and began to walk away from the battle. As he lost more blood it became harder to focus. With the last of his energy he focused and teleported himself home. He arrived in his room and found Sakura resting in bed.

"Lord Sasuke...?" the woman began. She gasped when she saw him and sat up. "Lord Sasuke, you're bleeding! What happened?!" she shouted.

Sasuke said nothing and instead stumbled over. He fell into bed, his eyes shutting. "I..." he whispered.

"Lord Sasuke...?"

"I don't...want to...die alone..." he whispered. 


End file.
